The disclosure is directed to a thermosetting reinforced resin compositions and methods of forming boards, sheets and/or films. Specifically, the disclosure relates to compositions and methods using of porous particulates impregnated with live monomer and/or oligomer and/or polymer configured to partially leach out a functional terminal end of the live monomer and/or oligomer and react with a cross-linking agent to form a reinforced board, sheet and/or film.
Various electronic and other devices such as computers, semiconductor devices, displays, and communication devices include printed electronic circuit boards. A printed electronic circuit board may include signal lines for transferring signals, insulating layers for preventing a short circuit between signal lines, switching elements, and the like. The printed electronic circuit board may desirably have various performance factors to provide improved performance. For example, a printed electronic circuit may be formed as a thin film to improve the performance of an electronic device, and the printed electronic circuit may be very small in size. Likewise, thermoset boards sheets and/or films may be useful in forming housing elements of various devices where performance at high temperature may be desirable, as well as other thermoset resin products.
Currently, such board materials may fail to satisfy some of the specifications for next-generation packaging technology, such as excellent physical properties in terms of impact strength, scratch resistance, high heat resistance, low thermal expansion, and low-moisture absorption.
Therefore there remains a need for an improved board material that may provide such specifications.